CDU has been steadfastly working toward increasing its core of health disparity researchers. Recruitment, training, and retention of trainees has been an important component of all the major Centers/Programs at CDU such as the Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) award, the CDU/UCLA Cancer Center Partnership (CCP), and the Clinical Research Education and Career Development Program (CRECD). AXIS as a central hub of translational disparities research activities and resources for CDU, has been a key unifying umbrella to provide support to maximize the training and development of investigators. The Professional Development and Pilot Core will develop this new cadre of minority and health disparity investigators through a package of services that include training, mentoring and pilot funding. This Core's specific aims were developed to coincide with and support AXIS' overall goals: 1) to enhance the infrastructure capacity in translational research in the areas of Cancer, HIV, and Cardio-metabolic disease (CMD); 2) to integrate basic, clinical and translational research by fostering collaboration among disciplines, departments, schools, and communities at CDU and partnering institutions; 3) to facilitate mentored clinical and translational research training on minority health disparities and provide professional development; 4) to increase productivity of researchers. The Core's aims are as follows: ? Specific Aim 1: To implement and actively monitor a research project-focused scientific mentoring program for junior investigators/early stage investigators at CDU and monitor each mentee's scientific progress. This activity will be integrated with other education, training, and mentoring programs at CDU. These include: the U54 CDU-UCLA Cancer Center Partnership, CTSI, CRECD, DIDARP, EXPORT, RTRN and MBRS and will utilize senior faculty at CDU and UCLA as mentors. ? Specific Aim 2: To conduct clinical and translational research training on minority health and health disparities issues including training for manuscript development and grantsmanship. ? Specific Aim 3: To provide professional development through pilot funding and pilot project scientific oversight in clinical and translational health disparity science. The overarching goals will be to increase productivity of publications, grant funding, and career advancement.